Dragon Ball Z Unleashed Remastered: The Tale Of Reminz
by Renegades4Life
Summary: The incomplete DBZU story Remastered! Much more detail and the story has been altered to last longer. Cokwhip15 wrote this. I own the new characters(Ice, Frost, Reminz And before someone says the name Frost is already taken. No, I was using that name before Dragon Ball Super was made) and I made edits where Cokwhip messed up.
1. Chapter 1

Arctic Circle...  
"Ryus, why are we here? It's freezing!" Tai complained as he and his companion trudged through the deep snow. All around them, the sky was blocked out by the swirling of ice and snow. It stung Tai's red skin as his tail swished snow to each side in annoyance.  
"Don't complain so much or the commander will have your head!" The shorter blue alien barked as he crossed his arms. They both looked like large muscular humans, a yellow mustache and wild hair on Ryus and shorter black hair on Tai.  
"The commander sent us because he picked up an unfamiliar energy signature!" Ryus continued as he pushed further through the blizzard. The ice in the wind stung at their skin as their armored torsos weren't built for this weather.  
"Doesn't the commander know how dangerous Earth is now?" Tai urged as he followed Ryus. "The Saiyans are here, so is Bojack, and without Lord Frieza we are severely under powered!"  
The two trudged along in silence until Tai spoke up again. "Why don't we just fly? It would be easier and faster!"  
Ryus stopped in his tracks as he looked back at his fellow soldier. "The wind is too strong and we can't see anyway!" He scoffed before turning back around and mumbling. "Why would the earthlings want to live on a planet with this kind of weather?!"  
The wind and snow never stopped, it may have even become more harsh. It was just an endless wasteland of snow and ice as far as the eye could see. The onlything that kept the two Frieza soldiers from dying was the intense training they went through.  
When the storm just seems to be at its worst, Ryus saw a flicker of light through the snow and ice. It was a long way away, but within sight as Tai came up beside him.  
"What's that?" He asked as they started walking again as Ryus put his scouter down. Despite the ice that constantly blurred his vision, the scouter picked up an energy signature...a large one.  
"It's what we came for." Ryus smiled as he strode toward the light, Tai following close behind. As they neared the light, they made out the shape of a tent, maybe the size of a human car.  
As they finally came to the tent, Tai saw the light was a fire, still burning brightly despite the snow. The ground was dug around the fire, wood burning around the dug out hole as the flame burned brightly.  
"Here?" Tai asked, skepticism laced in his voice. He looked around at the tent and fire, not appearing anything more than a native's home. But Ryus wanted to check for sure.  
"Let's go inside. Just to be safe." He suggested as he knelt down to the door of the tent. It seemed to be some sort of animal hide, a brown worn colour to it. The hem was a white fur of some sort and it stunk of musk.  
Ryus opened the flap, kneeling to go inside as Tai followed him. The inside opened up to a small room that was only lit by an oil lamp. A bed roll lay in one corner as a book lay open beside it. Tai bent down to pick it up but Ryus grabbed his shoulder.  
"We're not alone." He said as they both stood straight up. "Let's blow this place." They opened their hands as ki glowed brightly. The balls of energy ripped through the walls of the tent, a burning smell of skin filling the air. They fired more and more blasts until the tent was nothing but a smoking pile of burnt hide.  
Both soldiers smiled, proud of the small bit of destruction caused. But those smiles faded when a third person spoke up.  
"You boys know you just destroyed my home, right?" An agitated voice said from behind them. Tai turned first, more surprised than anything at the sudden appearance of someone else. There stood what looked like a human, peach skin vaguely visible in the blizzard. Very, dark black hair was almost stiffened to one side as it seemed almost sharp. A black muscle shirt hung loosely over a red, short sleeve undershirt. Baggy black pants were tucked into boots that left hardly any imprints in the snow. Two blackeyes pierced into theirs, daggers seeming to come from them.  
"Who the hell are you?!" Ryus barked as Tai lowered his scouter. His mouth dropped open when he saw the number and he tried to say something. His mouth was open but no sound came out.  
The mystery man let a sly smile come from the corner of his mouth as his feet raised a little off the ground. Ryus and Tai watched in awe as his control in the wind was near perfect, snow blowing across his face.  
"My name is Reminz...and you're going to pay for destroying my home!" He flew straight at them, a loud yell echoing over the frozen wasteland.

West City...  
Piccolo's eyes shot open as he looked around where he was. He was just outside Capsule Corp, sitting on a low brick wall. Bulma had called him there, along with the rest of the Z Fighters for a big announcement...  
Turned out, that big 'announcement' was her asking everyone to help her plan for her 38th birthday party, which was in a couple weeks.  
"Stupid Earth celebrations." He fumed but that's not why he was agitated. No, a second ago, he had felt a strong energy signature go up. Not as strong as Goku and Vegeta, but...  
"Another full blooded Saiyan!" He gasped as reconized that familiar feeling. He looked toward the doors of Capsule Corp, about to rush in and tell the others when he stopped himself.  
"I can take care of this myself." He told himself as he looked to the sky. He closed his eyes, trying to get a lock on the energy. It was a long way away, and difficult to pinpoint. But it seemed it was coming from the northern region of Earth.  
Piccolo rose to the air, eyes focused and face set in concentration as he took off through the air, high above the city. But his mind was racing in thought on the new arrival.  
Are they friendly? How did they get here? How long had they been there? But Piccolo was more worried about one thing in particular.  
"I've got to get there first! If anyone else does, who knows what will happen?" Piccolo pushed himself a little faster on that thought, hoping he would arrive before anyone else

Arctic Circle...  
Ryus felt like his stomach was about to fold together in pain. It had caught him off guard when Reminz's foot drove itself deep into his midsection. He gasped for air as Tai gasped in surprise, eyes wide and open mouthed as his comrade buckled over in pain. Reminz neatly flipped back away from them as he looked at them.  
"You'll pay for that!" He growled, holding his stomach in pain. Reminz only stared as Ryus recovered.  
"Just for that, we are going to kill you." Tai smirked as he took a fighting stance, as did Ryus. They both dashed at him, drawing back fists as Reminz didn't seem to move. As they brought there fists down, he brought both his arms and blocked the attacks! Ryus and Tai stared in shock and horror at him, who only gave off a smirk.  
"My turn." Reminz said as he shoved their arms off his as he went at them. For all their training under Lord Frieza, they had never seen such speed. He felt an impact on his face that was so hard, he couldn't tell if it was a fist or a foot! It was a punch that Ryus watched in shock hit his partner and knock him over.  
"Alright, enough fooling around!" Ryus thought as he helped Tai up. They looked at each other before dashing in again, going at their top speed. Reminz mirrored this ability, blocking and returning the blows.  
Time seemed to slow again as Tai landed a to Reminz's cheek. "I've got him now!" He thought as he pushed the first further. Reminz opened his eyes as he bared his teeth and bit down on Tai's arm...hard. The alien yelled in pain as Ryus grabbed Reminz from behind. He smiled with satisfaction as Reminz struggled against his grip around his waist.  
"Get ready to die, filth!" He snarled as Reminz brought his foot swinging back. There was a choking sound as Ryus let go, choosing to hold the area Reminz had just hit.  
"What kind of fighter are you!?" Tai screamed as he held his now teeth indented arm. Ryus had crumpled to his knees, tears welling up in his eyes. Reminz smiled and stuck out a hand as an orb of energy started to glow in it. Multiple blasts of ki flew from his plam, swirling through the still blowing snow. They collided with the two soldier's bodies, causing small explosions all over them.  
Tai and Ryus were thrown back from their feet, tumbling in the snow as they groaned in pain. Their armor was scorched, burnt from the blasts as Reminz stood over them.  
"I have never seen you in my life. Why did you destroy my home?" Reminz questioned as his hand glowed again.  
"Why should we tell you?!" Ryus spat as Reminz only smirked. He let the ki orb go as it exploded over Ryus' face, making him scream in pain. It burned his eyes as he try to claw away at something that couldn't be shooed away.  
"I will kill you!" Tai yelled as he tried to stand up. But Reminz stamped down on his ankle as Tai too let out a cry of pain. The soldier fell, his ankle nothing but a broken bone.  
"What about you? Will you tell me why you two bozos decided to destroy the one thing I owned?" He smirked as he put his own foot on Tai's ankle, putting only a bit of weight on it. But Tai still screamed in agony as he pleaded for mercy.  
"Alright, alright! Please stop! We picked up your energy reading on our scouters and we came to check it out! We really just want the drag-" Tai was cut off mid sentence when a beam of energy sliced through his chest from the sky. Reminz jumped back in shock as Tai let out a wet cough with a shocked look on his face.  
"What the hel-" He too was cut off when another small beam cut directly through the center of his chest. He stared only for a second, open mouthed and in shock before going limp in the snow.  
"Well, well. Look what we found." A voice from behind Reminz taunted as he whipped around. Floating in the air in front of him were 5 blueish green skinned aliens.  
Bojack's crew. Bido, Koju, Bujin, Zangya, and the devil himself, Bojack. They all glared menacingly down at him as he took a step back.  
"Now I don't want any trouble. I was just taking care of some business. So, if you could, I'd like to-" Reminz began but he noticed Bido's hands glowing. He looked up to see Bojack's crew surrounding him, Bojack just smiling and watching. "What's that?"  
"Get the Saiyan filth!" Koju spat as there seemed to be a ball of energy shot into Reminz. This was their Psycho Thread attack, as it dropped into Reminz, it seemed to make him angry as he locked eyes with them.  
"Alright! You asked for it!" Reminz angrily said as he tried to power up and fly. But he yelled out in pain, as Bujin, Bido, Koju and Zangya held out their hands. Purple electricity sparked off his body as he struggled to move. It felt like his energy was being drained with every attempted move.  
It was. Bojack's henchmen were using Psycho Thread, a move that drained their opponents energy the more they struggle. Reminz fell to one knee, trying to whip out a ki blasts. But that only hurt him more.  
He struggled some more, but finally succumbed to the energy draining attack as he fell face first into the snow. Bojack and his crew floated to the ground, all smirking as Koju and Bido lifted him up by his arms and legs.  
"Now we have a bargaining chip to use the other Saiyans." Bojack sneered as Zangya flicked her hair.  
"I don't see why we're doing this. We could beat the others without this idiot." She scoffed as Bojack looked at her.  
"I don't want to take any chances! I always liked a bit of insurance." Bojacked smirked as they started to fly into the air. "And when we're done with him, we'll kill him."  
It was at this moment Piccolo arrived on the scene. He came to the area where Ryus and Tai lay dead in the snow, worried that he found the soldiers. "Did they get him?"  
He looked to the sky, trying to find his barrings in the swirling snow. He caught movement in the snow, in the sky as he flew toward it to check it out. As he got closer, the thing seemed to disappear for a minute. He stopped in the air and looked around, trying to find whatever he had been following.  
That's when Bido, Kogu, Bujin and Zangya appeared. They surrounded Piccolo as their hands began to glow again.  
"What?!" Piccolo yelled in surprise as the Psycho Thread washed over him. He too struggled against the attack, but cried out when his energy was being drained.  
His eyes rolled back in his head as he started to fall out of the air. But Bojack caught him on one arm, smiling devilishly. "The great warrior, Piccolo. How great are you now?"  
He carried Piccolo over his shoulder as the others still hefted Reminz. They flew into the sky, disappearing in the howling wind and blowing snow without a trace.


	2. Chapter 2

Reminz's vision blurred as he tried to open his eyes. His body ached as he tried to get his vision to focus on what was in front of him. As blurry as his sight was, his mind remembered everything that had happened before he had been knocked out.

"Look who's finally awake." Bujin sneered as Reminz's eyes snapped forward. The small alien smirked at him as Reminz frowned as he stood up quickly as drew a fist, ready to punch his lights out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Reminz's fist slowed stopped as Kogu had a ki blast to his back. He looked over his shoulder, seeing him and slowly turning around. He noticed to his right was Bido and to his left was Zangya.

"Is there a problem?" Reminz asked between gritted teeth as he glarred around at those who surrounded him.

"Bojack wants you for a trap,That's all you need to know." Zangya sneered as Reminz turned his eyes on her.

"Tell Bojack to find someone else!" Reminz shot back as he punched her in the stomach, making her double over. Turning back to the others, Kogu's ki blast hit him in the eyes.

"Ahhhhh!" He cried out as he was blinded for a minute. He felt two arms grab each of his shoulders as they shoved him back to his knees. His eyes watery, he could just make out a scowling Zangya standing over him.

"Bojack wants you alive, so we can't kill you..." She smiled devilishly as she drew back a hand. "That doesn't mean we can't soften you up a bit." Her hand slapped him hard across the face as his head jerk to one side.

Cheek red, he locked eyes with her. "That all you got?" He asked, spitting blood onto the pavement.

Pavement? Reminz looked at his surroundings trying to get a barring as to where he was. But this wasn't home. Not even of tall buildings lined each side of the now broke street he was on. The sky was dark and cloudy, making each shadow more dark and forbidding.  
style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" Before he realized what was happening, Kogu and Bido had thrown him back down to the pavement. He lifted himself back up on two shaky arms, looking at his captors once heard a groan next to him as he saw a green skinned alien sitting up next to him. He slowly opened his eyes, then they went wide when he saw Reminz.  
style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"

"Oh no." He muttered as Bojack's crew noticed he was up too. Kogu and Bido grabbed his arms as well and threw him next to Reminz.

"Now, if you know what's good for you, you'll stay here while we make sure no one followed us." Bujin smirked as he and the others slowly dispersed throughout the ruined city.

Reminz immediately popped to his feet, but the green alien grabbed his arm. "Don't try it. They're still watching us." Reminz nodded and slowly sat down.

"What's this about? Who the hell are you? And who the hell are they?" Reminz asked impatiently as Piccolo shot him a look.

"I'm Piccolo. And that's Bojack's little crew." He answered. "As for what this is about, I can only guess to get back at Gohan."

"Uhh...yeah. Any particular reason we're both here?" Reminz questioned again as Piccolo groaned.

"Huh, you must be a Saiyan. You're almost as clueless as Goku." Piccolo gave a small smile. "All you need to know is I'm on your side."

"Gee thanks. And as long as you're against them, I'm all for it!" Reminz smiled as Piccolo chuckled. "What's a Saiyan?" Reminz questioned as his tail wrapped itself loosely around his waist.

Piccolo looked at him, a touch of shock on his face. "You...you don't know what a Saiyan is? You're a Saiyan! Just look at that tail of yours."

Reminz raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I'm just a human." He caught sight of Bujin returning and Zangya returning as Reminz gestured with his eyes to Piccolo.

They both remained quiet as the two aliens approached. "Alright, we're splitting you two up!" Zangya ordered as both Piccolo and Reminz stood. Bujin lead the Namekien down a different street as Zangya pushed Reminz down their own.

"Watch it!" Reminz snarled as he continued walking. Zangya quickly got ahead of him to lead the way as Reminz followed silently. As much as she hated to admit it, this one was kinda cute. It was a shame Bojack was just going to kill him but it had to be done.

They came to a ruined building where Bojack stood outside the stone doorway. His huge figure cast a shadow in the already dark city as he pushed Reminz inside.

"Now you will wait until I have my revenge. And then...I'll kill you, like all the other Saiyan filth! Then no one will stand in my way to collect the Dragon Balls!" Bojack taunted as Reminz was confused even more. He didn't like the sound of this Saiyan stuff, especially where it seemed to be taking him.

The building was small, a one room stone shack. There was absolutely nothing inside, just emptiness and a window on either side of the door. Reminz watched as Bojack guarded the door, occasionally looking back and smiling as if taunting him.  
It was at that moment Reminz developed something he never had before: hate. All his life, he was free to roam the Arctic, sometimes going into town to the trading post for supplies, in exchange for the skins of seals he ate. But now, he was like a caged animal, trapped by things he had never seen before. And on top of it all, he didn't know what Saiyan was and he hated Bojack even more for the fact he thought Reminz was one!  
It was near nightfall when Zangya came and took Bojack's place as guard. As Bojack left, he gave Zangya a stern warning. "Don't mess this up, Zangya. If he escapes, your head will take his place!"  
Zangya did a good job of hiding it, but Reminz managed to see through the act. That warning had shaken the girl, and Reminz would take advantage.  
"Great boss ya got there lady." Reminz smirked, walking up to the window as she jumped a little at his statement.  
"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" She spat as Reminz only laughed a bit.  
"It's funny you know. Bojack never barks at anyone like he does you. Why is that?" Reminz asked as he saw Zangya's fist clench.  
"I said shut up!" She yelled as she pounded her fist into the wall below the window, leaving a deep imprint. Reminz backed away from the window.

"Hey now! I'm just trying to help." Remimz shrugged as Zangya looked in the window, an irradiated look on her face.

"Help with what?" She scoffed as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Should he tell her?

"People often ask 'Is it better to be by one's self or to have to follow a tyrant?' I just have to look around here at how Bojack's shadow covers you to be able to say which is better. I'd rather go back to the Arctic and never see another person in my life if it meant not have to follow him." Reminz stated. "You deserve better."

She raised an eyebrow. "Do I? Or am I just some pirate scum?" Her voice grew dark. "That's what anyone else in your position would call me!"  
"Despite my position, I don't think you're pirate scum. Misguided, yes but scum, no." Reminz explained as he placed both arms in the window hole. Zangya didn't say a thing as she turned back onto him.  
Looking around the small room, Reminz saw the one thing that was grey and dark. A lone red rose grew up from under a piece of stone as he bent down to pick it up. It came away easy, smelling of sweetness as he went back to the window.  
"Zangya," She glanced over her shoulder, turning around when she saw the rose. "This is for you." Reaching through the window, he placed it in a swirl of her orange hair as Zangya let him do it.  
She stared at him, long and hard, but not in a mean way. "Why did you do that?" She asked as he shrugged.  
"Just wanted to say I'm sorry for the whole sucker punch thing before. I was a little taken over by the moment." He chuckled as she let out a soft laugh. She immediately caught herself and went stone faced again.  
But not before uttering two words. "Thank you." She said as Reminz went away from the window and sat in the center of the room.  
The night dragged on and, through his captivity, Reminz fell asleep cross legged. His neck was craned to one side as his chest heaved with every breath. There was not a sound in the night air as Zangya leaned against the wall, thoughts and doubts exploding in her mind.  
"Was this mere Saiyan right about Bojack?" She thought to herself as Zangya glanced in at a sleeping Reminz. He had been right about one thing, and that was Bojack barked at her more than anybody else on the crew. Maybe it was because she was the only girl, or maybe Bojack just found amusement in ordering her around.  
But whatever the reason, she remained loyal to him. After all, he was the captain and she was just part of the crew. And it was an ok life, not great but ok.  
Reminz slept, but his head tossed back and fourth im his slumber. He was dreaming, but it seemed to be more like a nightmare.  
He felt immense heat in his dream but could see only darkness. "Go my son. You can't stay here any longer, it's to dangerous." Two purple tails flicked around and then nothing. A mass void, nothing but darkness from there  
Then he felt the cold, but it was familiar. His home in the North, cold and barren. One of the native women carried a bundle of cloth and skin that squealed with the swirling wind.  
Reminz tossed more as things seemed to get more vivid. He saw the same bundle of cloth laid in the snow, people running away from it with looks of horror on their faces as one clutched the stump of an arm that was red and skicky.  
"Reminz..."He saw Zangya's face being torn through by a huge blast of blue energy.  
"No!" He cried as he jumped from his seated position in the darkness. His darted around as he breathed heavily in the quiet night. He sweating as he brushed slick sweat soaked hair from his face.  
"What the he-" He started to ask himself but an explosion of rumble from the ceiling made him stop and dive to the side. Bido crashed through and thumped to the ground, eyes closed and face a bruised mess.  
Looking into the sky, he saw the morning had arrived, as dark as it seemed behind the clouds. The sounds of battle reached him as he slowly stepped out of his imprisonment. 


	3. Chapter 3

Steeping cautiously out of the doorway, Reminz's eyes searched the area. He didn't see any sign of Bojack or his crew, just the empty ruined streets and dark sky. He saw a flash of lightening in the sky, his brow narrowed in confusion.  
"Ok, no one around and one of my captors fall through my roof. Something is going on here!" He thought desperately as he started to rise up to fly. He hovered just above the ground, whipping down the street as he searched for someone.  
He thought to himself that he should've escaped while he could of, but something held him back. It was this whole 'Saiyan' business. Why did everyone think he was a Saiyan? He was just a normal human right? Regular humans could fly and shoot ki right?  
Of course they could! Reminz tried to tell himself he was being ridiculous and should leave. He stopped in the middle of the street, trying to clear his head of all these thoughts.  
"Maybe I should just go..." He thought to himself, but was distracted by a whirling sound. "What's that?"  
Looking up, he saw something flying very fast...toward him! Before he could react, something slammed into his stomach making him gasp for breath. He lost concentration as he and whatever hit him fell to the ground.  
Reminz landed heavily on his back in the stone street as he groaned in pain. Sitting up dazed, he look around for whatever hit him.  
Although he was surprised to see a dude wearing an orange training gi looking back at him. Blinking to make sure he wasn't seeing things, Reminz looked closer. The kids hair was a little like his, but pointing straight up.  
"What the heck dude? Where did you come from?" Reminz asked confused as the other guy looked back at him.  
"Hey, you're not part of Bojack's crew are you?" The guy questioned as he took a fighting stance.  
Reminz put his hands up in defense. "Just chill. No, they captured me and some other guy named Piccolo." He explained as the other perso untensed and stared at Reminz.  
"Piccolo's a friend of my dad. I'm here to get him." He told Reminz. "I'm Gohan."  
"Cool. I'm Reminz." He answered back. "Why did you come flying into me?"  
Then, Bojack's crew minus Bido, descended around them. Reminz and Gohan stood back to back to each other as Bojack's smile turned sinister. "The little fool who killed me once before...all grown up." He mocked as they slowly circled them.  
"I'll do it again!"  
style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Gohan shot back as he threw a ball of ki at Bojack. The alien only smiled and slapped it away as Gohan stared in shock.

"You underestimate me. I've trained in Hell and become stronger than you. Even your pathetic Super Saiyan ability is no match for me any longer." Bojack explained as Reminz saw Gohan cringe.  
"We'll just see about that!" A golden aura erupted around Gohan as he said that. "Ahhhhhh!" Gohan's hair bursts into a radient gold as he goes Super Saiyan and Reminz stares in shock.  
"H-How did you do that?" He asked in shock as he looked over his shoulder at Reminz.  
"Lots of training with my dad. Now if you'll excuse me, you need to have Saiyan blood to unlock this transformation" He shot towards Bojack, fists drawn back as Bojack crouched low.  
"Come on then, worm!" Bojack taunted as an aura rose around him as well. Bojack's skin glowed as his shirt burst off, revealing a muscular chest. His skin seemed to turn to a lighter green as he yelled in rage. "Ahhhhhhhh!" He met Gohan with a punch of his own as his huge fist slammed into Gohan's cheek. The blow blew Gohan back a ways, sending him crashing into a ruined building across the street. Bojack flew towards him in a blur, tackling him through the building and disappearing into the rubble.  
Reminz stood alone in the square, surrounded by the rest of Bojack's crew. He stared at the group that now was on all sides of him.  
"You people can't give a guy a break, can you?" Reminz sighed as he took a battle stance.  
Kogu sneered as he shot towards Reminz, fist drawn back. Reminz saw the attack and moved his head to dodge, the fist flying beside his face. He drove his knee upwards, catching Kogu in the stomach and making him groan in pain. He threw a hard punch at Kogu's face and another kick.  
They were on him in an instant. Zangya and Bujin fired two ki blasts against Reminz's back as he fell forward. But Reminz popped to his feet again, simply rolling through after being hit. He lauched two ki blasts of his own back at them. They blocked it with their own arms as the smoke blew off them.  
Kogu was back up as he barred his teeth and flew at Reminz again. Only this time Reminz didn't see it coming as Kogu tackled him around the waist. Reminz was taken off his feet, being tackled through the air.  
Reminz's back smashed into one of the ruined buildings, making concrete crumble as he hissed in pain. He pounded on Kogu's back as the alien slowly began to fall. With a knee to his mouth, Kogu was sent spinning backwards, landing beside where Bujin and Zangya stood.  
"Why do you even try when you know you don't have a chance?" Bujin mocked as Reminz wiped blood off the corner of his mouth. Despite this, a small smile appeared on his face as Kogu got to his feet.  
"Because, unlike you, I have a choice. One that doesn't involve me dying without a fight!" Reminz spat as Bujin sneered.  
"Special Beam Cannon!" A voice thundered as a suddenly beam of pink energy pierced Bujin's chest. The alien stared wide eyed for a minute before falling forward, the hole still red from the blast.  
Piccolo flew down from the sky, landing next to Reminz and getting in his own stance. "You ok kid?" He asked Reminz.  
"Never better." Reminz smirked, answering him. "I'll take the girl." Piccolo nodded as yelled and jumped at Kogu, with Kogu doing the same. They met in the middle, exchanging blows until Kogu was thrown to a corner down the ruined street. Piccolo flew after him, following him around the corner he had gone down. The sounds of battle echoed in the street as Zangya and Reminz slowly circled each other.  
"So it comes down to this?" Reminz smirked as he saw Zangya's focused expression.  
"Your death? Yes." She replied as she came at him. Her leg snapped up towards his head as he ducked back to avoid it. He thrashed forward with a fist as he blocked it and the next two she threw. The fourth one she threw he grabbed and spun her around so he was holding her arm and his arm was resting around her neck tightly.  
"Maybe we can talk this out?" He suggested before she elbowed him in the stomach, making him release his grip.  
"What's there to talk about?" She snapped before kicking him in the side. "After this, I'll just go back to being Bojack's abuse toy!" a punch to the stomach. "And there's nothing I can do to change it so why bother? It's not so bad!" She punched him in the jaw, making him stumble back.  
Laying on his back as she approached him, Reminz held up a tired hand. "You don't have to do this, Zangya! You don't have to live this way!" He told her as he too stood now. His side and cheek hurt from the blows, but he held back his own.  
"Like everyone else on this planet, you have a choice." Reminz explained as he saw doubt in her eyes. "Look, I can't speak for you. But I can help you maybe. Just give this up, working with Bojack."  
"And just what do you expect me to do then?" There was a touch of hostility in her voice as Reminz saw her hand glow with ki. "Bojack told me to kill you and I will."  
Just as she raised her hand to fire, something big hit the ground in front of them. Reminz jumped back, as did Zangya when they tried to avoid whatever it was that fell.  
Bojack and Gohan struggled on the ground, each trying to get to their feet to fight. Reminz stood over the pair, charging a ki blast but didn't fire for fear he'd hit Gohan. Before he got a clean shot, Zangya tackled him to the side as they crashed to the pavement. Reminz popped back to his feet as did Zangya as she went at him with a yell.  
But Reminz wasn't trying to attack! He was simply trying to block Zangya. He could see she wanted to leave Bojack's crew but couldn't out of fear. Maybe he had to fight her...  
"Kamehameha!" Gohan yelled as he tried to fire at Bojack. But at the last second, Bojack got an idea. He knocked Gohan's hands to the side, to make him aim at Reminz and Zangya. He could kill the other Saiyan and who cared about Zangya? She was expendable.  
The blue energy wave hurtled through the air at them as their eyes caught sight of it. Time seemed to slow for Reminz as he saw the look of horror on Zangya's face...and the look of triumph on Bojack's.  
"You bastard! Taking out your own crew!" Reminz thought as he did the only thing he felt fit.  
He shoved Zangya out of the way as she fell backwards out of range of the blast. The look of horror changed to that of shock as their eyes met just as the beam was on Reminz.  
The blow plowed into his body, barely even noticing his arms crossed in a blocking motion. He was thrown backwards, completely off his feet. The blast burned completely through his upper clothes and burn holes in his pants. His skin too, was being burned as he finally slammed up against a ruined building. His body hung there in the air for a minute before falling from the crater in the building to the ground.  
A sneer on his face, Bojack threw Gohan away from him and Zangya, who was to the side of him still on her side, open mouthed. "Let's finish this, Zangya!" He roared full of vengeance.  
But she never moved towards him. Instead, she stood up and slowly walked towards Reminz's downed body. Her eyes never left his body, not so much as blinking as she came to stand above him. Her mouth was open in shock, a mix of terror and surprise as she stood over his body. Reminz's eyes were close, his skin charred and pale.  
Kneeling to next to his head, her eyes got wide. She placed her hands under his head, his eyes opening to only slits. "I'm sorry." She whispered as her tears brimmed with tears. "I never meant for this to happen." She jammed them shut as a tear ran down her cheek.  
Scowling, Bojack stomped over to where the two where. "I said move!" He barked, getting closer to them. Zangya never moved as she cradled his head in her arms.  
"It's ok. At least you're ok." Reminz choked out. "You were...different."  
And that's when Bojack slapped her. His hand smacked across her face as Zangya was thrown sideways. She thudded down onto the pavement as Bojack scowled at her.  
"You worthless scum! After I'm done with these Saiyans, you'll be next!" He spat as he walked over to Reminz who was on his feet again. "Any last words, worm?"  
But instead of showing the weakness he had been showed before, Reminz's eyes were narrowed in anger. His arms shuddered and shook as thunder seemed to boom in the distance. His eyes rolled back in his head as his breathing became heavy. The ground began to crack as rocks rose around him. A golden aura wrapped around his body and Bojack, for the first time since his return, had a bit of fear in his eyes. His hair flickered between his usual black...and gold. "H-his power…" Gohan stuttered as Reminz power skyrocketed

style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" "Enough. I… I am going to kill you slowly!" Reminz yelled as his hair was fully turned golden. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" The golden aura rose up around him as Bojack was thrown back as Reminz stood with pure rage.

"What?!" Gohan asked as he was now recovered, his golden hair gone though. Reminz's aura never stopped as it kept shooting up and he kept yelling. He had achieved the level of Super Saiyan!  
"Die, Bojack! You will pay for what you've done to me and everyone else!" Reminz yelled in anger. "Ahhhhhhh!"  
"You are no match for me, even now!" Bojack taunted though there was a hint of fear in his voice.  
His energy bulked up around him again, his pupils rolling back again. Electricity sparked around his body as his hair seemed to shift again.  
"His power, it's incredible!" Gohan gasped as the ground cracked around Reminz's feet. "It's spiking again!" Reminz's bangs moved, creating a bigger space between them as his eyes snapped back into place.  
Through immense amounts of anger alone, Reminz blown right by Super Saiyan! Instead, he had ascended far beyond that to a Super Saiyan 2! The aura relaxed around as the cracks in the ground around him finally stopping. He glared hard at Bojack, who was backing away in shock.  
The immense power had brought Piccolo back, who had finished off Bujin with a Special Beam Cannon. He gawked at Reminz from behind Gohan who too was awe struck.  
Zangya looked up from the ground where she had been thrown, open mouthed and a bit bit scared. "How did he manage to do that? Was it...was it because of me?" She thought as Reminz started to walk towards Bojack.  
"Bojack...you've taken me from my home, locked me up, and tortured me. But that's only part of the reason I'm about to kill you." He explained in a serious voice.  
"When I kill you, I'll be avenging all those who you've killed and pushed around. I guess you like pushing people smaller than you. Well, I'm smaller. Try pushing me." He invited as Bojack's face returned to that of hate.  
Bojack lauched a barrage of ki at Reminz, but moving with speed he had never had before, he deflected each one away from with the back of his hand. Bojack's mouth opened in shocked and dry gasp as Reminz strode toward him.  
With a look of anger, Reminz flew forward at Bojack, fists outstretched toward him. He started to rotate like corkscrew in the air, becoming so fast he was nothing but a blur.  
"No...this can't be the end! No please! Stop! Nooooo!" Bojack pleaded but there was no stopping Reminz. He collided into Bojack's stomach, as he made a wet gasp.  
Reminz had gone right through Bojack! A man sized hole was now directly through his stomach as Bojack became very pale. Swaying for a minute, he fell backwards, eyes just blank balls staring into the sky.  
Nobody moved and no one said a thing, too shocked at what they had just seen. Reminz landed behind Bojack's body after slowing his spin, glancing at him before walking back over to where the others were.  
As he walked, the Super Saiyan in him vanished from his body, the golden hair fading to his usual black.  
"You...you did it." Piccolo said in awe as Reminz smiled at him. "You beat Bojack."  
"I did! And maybe you were right. Maybe I am a Saiyan." He muttered quietly with still a smile.  
Gohan's face lit up as he spoke. "You should come and be one of us...a protetor!" He suggested as Reminz thought about it. He had nowhere else to go, so why not?  
"That sounds...nice." Reminz finally said as he saw Piccolo looking at Zangya, who was just watching them.  
"What do we do with her?" He asked, drawing Gohan and Reminz's attention.  
"Well, she is a member of Bojack's crew..." Gohan trailed off but Reminz interrupted him.  
"She's with me. She's my responsibility now." He told them as they nodded and turned to walk away. Reminz, however walked toward Zangya. Kneeling down, he looked at her in the eye. There was a long silence between them as he just stared at her  
"Why did you do that?" She asked, finally breaking the silence and making him special.  
"Like I said before, you're different." He smirked standing up. She did the same as she brushed hair from her forehead. "Plus, you're kinda cute."  
She blushed a bit as she rubbed her cheek. Then, standing on her toes, she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you." Zangya told him as he smiled. And finally, a small grim cracked her serious face.  
"Come on." He told her. "Let's go...together." He smiled as they flew to the air and followed Piccolo and Gohan. 


End file.
